The Story of Skyerella
This is a 'collab' between 'Derekthetrackingpup ''& ''ZumaDivesIn ' Note: PostPoned [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZumaDivesIn User:ZumaDivesIn] [http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Derekthetrackingpup User:Derekthetrackingpup] * Narrator (ZumaDivesIn or Derekthetrackingpup) * Skye as Skyerella * Chase as Prince Chase * Ryder as Coachman * Zuma as Coachpup'' (Still a Coachman,but you get what we mean)'' * Marshall as ??? * Everest as ??? * Rocky as Evil StepBrother * Rubble as Evil StepBrother * Katie as Evil StepOwner * More character's to be added soon. '' ''A'' magical story that is based on ''Cinderella but this story will have some twist's. ''This story will be a ''Chase X Skye story. And this story has'' several'' ''Narrator - Character conversation scenes.'' WARNING This story has the following:':' Kissing', Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.'' In a place called Adventure Kingdom.There lived a young pup named Skye. She lived with her Evil StepOwner and Evil StepBrothers. Prince Chase was having a royal ball at the castle but Skye can't go. ''((This part will be a surprise!!)')'' Will Prince Chase & Skyerella be together ? In a place called Adventure Kingdom.There lived a young pup named Skye.She lived with her Evil StepOwner and Evil StepBrothers. Wondering why we called them Evil? Because they treat Skye like a servant/maid. One day Skye was Cooking their Lunch. Narrator/ZDI:'' '' Skye! Skye: Yes Narrator sir? Narrator/ZDI: What are you cooking? Skye: Oh I'm cooking ??? .((Think that she is cooking any food that you like''))'' Narrator/ZDI: That sound's delicious. Then the Evil StepOwner arrived. '' Katie: Skye is lunch ready? Skye: It will be ready soon. Katie: Soon I want it now. Skye: But it's not ready yet. Katie: I don't care just hurry it up. Skye: Okay (in a sad voice.)'' The Evil StepOwner walked out of the kitchen. Narrator/ZDI: She's so mean to you. Skye: I know and by the way where's the other narrator? Narrator/ZDI: He will be here soon. Now let's go back to the story. Skye: Okay. So Skye cooked their lunch.''15 minutes later ''she served it to her Evil StepBrother's and to her Evil StepOwner. '' Katie: Finally,What took you so long?!! Skye: Sorry,I had to wait for it to cook. Katie: That's not an excuse.Now eat up. ''They all ate their dinner and they finish ''30 minutes later. Katie: Skye wash the dishes now. Skye: Okay *in a sad voice* ''She went back to the kitchen with the dishes and she started to wash them. Narrator/ZDI: What a mean lady. Skye: I know and the worse is about to come. Narrator/ZDI: Oh i know She will ask you to. Katie: Skye Clean up the furnace. Skye: Okay after i wash the dishes. Narrator/ZDI: Skye can you answer a question. Skye: What's your question? Narrator/ZDI: What happen's if you say No to her? Skye: Sorry but i'm not gonna answer that question. What she does to me is to painful & embarrassing to talk about.But i'm sure that you know well your the narrator after all. Narrator/ZDI: Oh i forgot about that Sorry now we better get back to the story. S''o Skye finished washing the dishes. And then she went to clean the furnace.'' UPDATES ON APRIL Note's & Poll's From ZumaDivesIn What do you want most? Romance Comedy Violence Drama All of the above Other (Tell us through the comment's below) Should we add Character's from cinderella ? Yes (Tell us who through the comment's below) No Maybe If you have any question's please ask us through the comment's below For More Stories go to : ZumaDivesIn's Story Idea's Please'' Do Not Edit'' without our permission! ((Edited/Updated Last: March 23,2015)) Note's From Derekthetrackingpup Like ZumaDivesIn said, '''Please Do Not Edit '''without our permission Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Pages Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Story by ZumaDivesIn Category:Derekthetracking/ZumaDivesIn collab Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Skye Category:Love Stories Category:Love stories Category:Parts Category:A Special Story Category:Story Category:ChaseXSkye Category:Romance